The present invention relates to an adapter for adapting a filter cartridge to a manifold. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter for use with a manifold mounted on a major appliance, such as a refrigerator.
Major appliances, most particularly refrigerators, are frequently supplied to the end user with a filtration manifold as an integral component of the appliance. This manifold, when mated to a filter cartridge, is used to filter incoming tap water, the filtered water then being used in an automatic ice maker or is made available at a chilled water spigot. The manifold is plumbed into the appliance and is fixedly coupled thereto by a bracket or other mounting means. The manifold is intended to not be replaced, but to remain a component of the appliance throughout the life of the appliance.
The manifold is typically designed to receive only a particular type of filtration cartridge. The filtration cartridge is typically replaced on a regular basis as the active elements of the cartridge and filter media become spent with use. The end user of the appliance must then procure a filtration cartridge that is designed to be specifically mated to the cartridge manifold that is a component of the appliance.
The particular cartridge that is designed to mate with the manifold may not be the best filtration cartridge on the market. The particular cartridge may be more expensive than competing cartridges. Further, the filtration technology of the particular cartridge may not have kept pace with the advances in filtration technology prevalent in the industry. Accordingly, for a variety of reasons, there is a need in the industry to be able to adapt a plurality of filtration cartridges to a specific manifold. An adapter to make possible use of a cartridge not specifically designed for mating with the manifold should be readily insertable in the manifold and thereafter be generally a permanent part of the manifold. The adapter should then be available to readily receive a filtration cartridge for which the adapter is designed. The adapter should permit the engagement and disengagement of the filtration cartridge so that replacement thereof is readily facilitated.
The adapter of the present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The adapter is mateable with a specific filtration manifold and thereafter, effectively, becomes a component of the filtration manifold. The adapter is further mateable with a specific cartridge such that, for all intents and purposes, once the adapter is mated to the filtration manifold, the filtration manifold is modified to regularly accept filtration cartridges of a different design.
The adapter is designed to appropriately actuate any valves that may exist in the filtration manifold and additionally may include a valve or valves of its own. The adapter is further mated in sealing engagement with the manifold, acting to prevent intermingling of incoming unfiltered water and outgoing filtered water. The adapter is further in sealing engagement with the filtration cartridge, again acting to isolate the incoming unfiltered water from the outgoing filtered water.
The adapter is readily disengageable from the filtration manifold, but is designed to be engaged with the filtration manifold and remain in such disposition for substantial lengths of time. Once in place, the adapter effectively modifies the filtration manifold such that for the end user, the filtration manifold becomes a manifold that is designed to accept the filtration cartridge of choice.
The present invention is an adapter assembly for use in mating a filter cartridge to a filter manifold and includes an adapter body having a manifold coupler and a cartridge coupler. The manifold coupler is for mating with the filter manifold and has an inlet being fluidly communicable with a filter manifold fluid inlet and a fluid outlet being fluidly communicable with a filter manifold fluid outlet and having sealing means, the sealing means isolating an inlet flow of unfiltered water from an outlet flow of filtered water. The cartridge coupler is for mating with the filter cartridge and has an inlet being fluidly communicable with a filter cartridge inlet and being in fluid communication with the manifold coupler inlet and a fluid outlet being fluidly communicable with a filter cartridge outlet and being in fluid communication with the manifold coupler outlet and having sealing means, the sealing means isolating an inlet flow of unfiltered water to the filter cartridge from an outlet flow of filtered water from the filter cartridge. The present invention is further a method for mating a filter cartridge to a filter manifold.